One Winged VS Hyper Thief
by KikioHatake
Summary: An insane hyper thief comes to the coliseum to steal the Platinum Cup! But what if she runs into the One Winged Angel while trying to get away(SephOC)R&R!


**One Winged .Vs. Hyper Thief**

**Kikio: I'm back once again! MWHAHAH fear me!!!!**

**Audience: (Fears the Author)**

**Kikio: Yes! Now bow down to me and call me Master!**

**Audience: (Bows down) yes Master!**

**Kikio: THE POWER!!!! MWHAHAHAH….Oh sorry about that, it's a good feeling having THE POWER!!!!**

**Random Guy: GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Kikio: Right, the story! Do the disclaimer because I said so!**

**Audience: Yes master! Kikio does not own anything accept her own crazy insane ideas!**

**Full Summary: Kikio Hatake an insane hyper thief comes to the Coliseum to steal the Platinum Cup. But what if she runs into the One Winged Angel while trying to get away?!**

**I made up the Platinum and Gold cup! **

**Couples: (Sephiroth x Oc), (Squall x Rinoa) (More to come!)**

**Chapter 1: Gomen, more trouble! Meet your worst nightmare!**

_**Coliseum**_

**Kikio Hatake snuck into the Coliseum poking her head every which way. She ran behind the big statues her black hooded cape flying behind her. She poked her head out a little watching Hercules and Phil talk about today's Barney episode. She snickered to herself and swiftly passed them. Kikio ran through the wall (Yes she can do that). She looked at the four cups. **

**Phil Cup**

**Pegasus Cup**

**Hercules Cup**

**Hades Cup**

**Gold Cup**

**Lastly the best out of the best and hardest to get the Platinum Cup! (That ice monster was harder than Sephy 0.0)**

**Kikio snuck over to it looking every direction for any sign of someone…or something. She turned back to the cup and touched it.**

**BEEP BEEP!!!!**

"**What…Laser censors?!" shouted Kikio waving her arms every which way being an idiot! "Oh crap, uhh…I'm out of here!"**

**Kikio grabbed the Platinum and Gold Cup and took off down the halls pass all the fighters doors. "What am I doing?!" **

**Kikio ran right and through a wall. She stopped. Right in front of her was the most handsome guy in all eternity. He turned around, his silver hair flowing with his movements. He pulled out a very large katana.**

**Kikio was ready to pull out her katana but the man already had his at her neck.**

_**How?! I didn't even see him move! No one can be so fast.**_

"**You have something of mine" his dark voice melting Kikio's heart.**

"**What are you smoking, I have nothing" Kikio said. "Then why are the alarms going off, hmmmm?" he asked not moving an inch.**

"**That…uh…well…um…got to go!" she laughed sliding under his legs and running off. He turned around smirking. "You're doing down" he said walking in her direction.**

"**What is going on?" yelled Phil? "Seems someone has stolen the cups" Hercules yelled over the sound.**

**BOOM!!!!**

"**WTF" yelled Phil and Hercules at the same time. Hades came running out screaming "Were all going to die! Run away!!" He ran off carrying suit cases behind. **

**Where the big BOOM was!**

"**AHHH" yelled Kikio flying to the ground on her butt with swirl Kenshin eyes. "Whoa birdies" laughed Kikio falling over.**

**Sephiroth grabbed Kikio by the collar of the hood making their noses touch. Kikio smiled getting back focus. "Your breath smells nice!"**

"**Do you use WinterFresh or Bubblegum?!" she asked? **

"**He growled and unzipped her coat" (It's not what you think! Sick minded people! What am I saying XD)**

"**RAPE RAPE" yelled Kikio squirming around and spiting all over Sephiroth.**

**He searched the inside pocket taking out the Platinum Cup. **

"**Thank you" he whispered in her ear. He shoved her on the ground and dusted himself off and turned around walking away. "Jerk" hissed Kikio.**

**Phil and Hercules saw Sephiroth with the Platinum cup. "HE STOLE IT!!! GET HIM!!!" yelled Hercules sending mobs and animals after him.**

**Poor Sephiroth had to run out of the Coliseum and never come back. Kikio watched on top of the building. Eating a pixie stick and laughing at him. She choked on the powder falling backwards.**

**Next Morning**

_**Somewhere in a desert**_

**Kikio yawned tripping on almost everything imaginable. Then she stumbled across something hard and she heard a... "WTF that hurt!"**

**Kikio turned around crawling, to be faced with no other than Sephiroth. Their noses were touching. (He is buried in the sand so only his head is showing, like on the Wild Wild West movie lol)**

"**Well hello there!" laughed Kikio. "Grrrrr" growled Sephiroth. Sephiroth got his attention on something else instead. He looked below her face. Kikio's shirt was a little big for her. Sephiroth had caught himself staring at her chest. He tried not to blush or smile. **

"**PERV" yelled Kikio smacking him. "I couldn't help myself" he said.**

"**Hmph… so what are you doing here covered and buried with sand?" she asked? "BEHIND YOU" he yelled!**

**Kikio turned around then saw black.**

'''''''''**Coffee Room''''''''''''**

**Kikio: Hope ya liked it! I know Sephy is OOC! **

**Sephiroth: Making me a pervert……**

**Kikio: No, not always!**

**Sephiroth: Hmph……**

**Kikio: Review! Chappie 2 will be up soon!!!**


End file.
